Gladiolos
by natpov
Summary: Curiosamente esas flores eran el símbolo de la tristeza por ausencias… cosa que yo sentía al despertar de mis recurrentes sueños con él. Naruto POV NaruSasu Drabble .


**Gladiolos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me dirigía hacia la florería de una querida amiga llamada Ino a retirar un encargo de mi madre, el viaje duraría como 30 minutos porque el lugar quedaba lejos de mi hogar.

Viajaba en el bus, sin poder evitar pensar en los sueños y pesadillas que últimamente había tenido.

Eran sueños en los que las cosas que pasaban… yo… sentía como si ya las hubiera vivido.

Lo que más perturbaba es que a veces me despertaba llorando y no podía recordar lo que había soñado.

Pero lo que más me afectaba es que en esos sueños veía a un chico de tez blanca, ojos negros y cabello azabache llamado Sasuke.

Bueno, en realidad no era eso lo que me afectaba sino que los sueños parecían ambientados en otra época y todos parecían ser ninjas, cosa que me parecía irreal. Sin cambiar de tema, **yo cuando veía a este chico le hablaba desesperado y el solamente se dedicaba a mirarme sin decir nada, siempre después de despertar me era imposible no pensar en que… estos sueños aunque quisiera serian difíciles de ignorar**.

Otra de las cosas que me afectaba es que… yo cuando despertaba después de soñar con Sasuke no podía evitar sentir un gran vacío. Como si algo me faltara.

Pero hubo un sueño (más bien pesadilla) que fue el que más impacto tuvo en mí. Que yo sostenía a ese chico, lo abrazaba con mucha desesperación y las lágrimas no podían evitar deslizarse por mi rostro mientras **le decía que no me deje ya que él era la razón por la que yo había llegado tan lejos, que después de todo el sufrimiento que tuvimos que pasar no tenía que terminar todo así, sin el a mi lado, que después del dolor tendríamos que ser felices juntos**. Sasuke estaba herido gravemente y **me decía que lo perdonara… por todo. Que aunque había querido cortar los lazos conmigo se había dado cuenta que eso era imposible ya que yo era lo único que le quedaba en su vida, lo único valioso.**

La pesadilla terminaba con un Sasuke sin vida en mis brazos mientras a mí me albergaba un gran vacío en mi interior, como si ya nada tuviera sentido.

Estaba pensando en todo lo anteriormente dicho hasta que me di cuenta que ya había llegado a mi destino.

Baje del bus y fui caminando hacia la florería Yamanaka, que era la tienda de la madre de mi amiga.

Cruce y divise la tienda. Era grande, ya que a mucha gente le gustaba comprar flores y plantas ahí.

Estaba distraído mirando las múltiples flores hasta que alguien me toco la espalda, me di la vuelta y era Ino que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Una chica de estatura promedio, con ojos azules y con una larga cabellera rubia.

_- Hola Naruto, ¿has venido a buscar el encargo de Kushina-san? ¿no? – _me dijo mientras sonreía amablemente.

_- Uh, hola Ino._ _Y sí, he venido a buscar su encargo_ – le dije mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

_- Ya veo._ _Ahora te la dará Sasuke- kun ya que yo justamente saldré por un momento - _dijo con una mueca en el rostro.

Espera un segundo… ¿acaso dijo Sasuke? Oh no, no puede ser, definitivamente no. Seguramente solo estoy paranoico con los sueños. Puede haber miles de chicos con ese nombre.

_- SASUKE–KUN – _grito la ojiazul_ - ¿Puedes traer el encargo numero 12? _

_- ¿Quién es Sasuke? – _dije confundido.

_- Sasuke es un conocido de Sakura que buscaba trabajo de medio tiempo – _me explico suavemente - _¡Oh, mira la hora que es! ¡Ya es tarde! Lo siento Naruto, tengo que irme_ – termino de decir mientras salía apresurada de la tienda

_- Aquí tengo el encargo número 12 – _dijo alguien de pronto… esa voz me era conocida, no me digas que_…_

Me di la vuelta lentamente y ahí estaba… el chico que yo siempre veía en mis sueños, estaba caminando hacia mí sin prisa, tenía una expresión desinteresada en su rostro mientras sostenía un canasto lleno de gladiolos. **Curiosamente** **esas flores eran el símbolo de la tristeza por ausencias… cosa que yo sentía al despertar de mis recurrentes sueños con él.**

Mientras él se aproximaba vi como una especie de ilusión, él estaba caminando hacia mí, pero con la vestimenta que siempre tenía en mis sueños. Parpadee rápidamente y la ilusión se disolvió, seguía aproximándose pero con la ropa normal que tenía en ese momento.

Llego hacia mi lado y me miro curiosamente.

_- ¿Por qué estas llorando? _– me dijo mirándome fijamente.

Me sorprendí y me toque el rostro, estaba mojado… No me di cuenta en que momento había comenzado a llorar.

Repentinamente me albergo una sensación de felicidad inmensa...

De lo que estaba seguro es que… no dejaría que se aparte de mí…

_._

_._

_._


End file.
